toukenranbufandomcom-20200214-history
How to Play
How to Play - Navigating Touken Ranbu This is your basic guide to navigating around Touken Ranbu's user interface for those who are unable to read Japanese. User Interface Each selection of the UI is further explained below. Main Menu Inner Citadel (本丸) Your Inner Citadel is your main screen. This is where you will arrive when you first start Touken Ranbu, every time you log in after and where you go after battle. The first character of your first party will appear on screen and will talk to you as you play. Poke him and he'll speak and if you idle for too long he'll start talking too! There's a nifty information tab in the bottom left corner that lets you keep track of your Parties' status. *'第(1-4)部隊' - Party numbered 1-4 *'待機中' - Stand by *'遠征中' - On Expedition *'未開放' - Not Open/Available (Locked Party) You can change the look of your Inner Cidadel in the Background menu (more here). To finish and recieve the rewards from an expedition, you will have to go to the Inner Citadel screen. If you're already on this screen when an Expedition ends, you will have to leave and re-enter the screen to wrap it up. Front Lines (出陣) Includes the options to go into Battle, go on an Expedition or to Practice against other players. Party (結成) Or literally translated as Formation ''(labeled Party to avoid some confusion). This selection will take you to the screen where you can modify your parties. '''Sword Smith (鍛刀)' Where you can create new Swords and disassemble old ones here. Equipment (刀装) Where you can create or disassemble troops which can be equip to your Swords. Sword Repair (手入) When swords become damaged in battle, you will have to repair them before they get destroyed. You can use materials to repair damaged swords here. Sword Refine (錬結) Do you want your Swords to get stronger and more powerful? Use Swords you don't need as materials to improve the stats of another Sword here! Errands (内番) Or literal translation Inner Turn. Once every 24h you can assign 6 Swords to preform one of three jobs that may give them the chance of increase one of their stats. Here you can also unlock special dialogue and CGs for each of the Sword characters. Tasks (任務) Task missions are quests you are given to earn additional materials and other special rewards. Tasks are the only way you can unlock all 4 party slots and horses. Profile (戦績) Battle Record (labeled Profile). Includes your general information, battle records, and other game play info you might find useful. To see the what the translation of the profile page is, please refer to the image above. Sword Directory (刀帳) Or literally translated Sword Book. All the new Swords you forge and find will be recorded in your Directory along with their unlock their CGs and Recollections. Select the portrait of the characters to scroll through their information! You can also replay any of the Recollections you've unlocked in the Recollection tab. Merchant (万屋) This is the Touken Ranbu premium store. You will have to spend real money to get the items in this menu option. Here you can buy more materials, buy special items for smiting new swords, protection charms and account upgrades. Background (景趣) When you complete Expeditions and earn levels, you will gain a special currency called Koban (小判). You can use Koban to purchase and customize the look of your Inner Citadel screen here. Information Bar In the Information Bar you will find your info like nickname , level, experience bar, material collected, mail and sound settings. Materials You can gather materials from resource nodes on maps in the Front Lines and from doing Expeditions and Tasks. You need materials to forge new swords, create troops and repair your damaged Swords. Naturally Increasing Resources You will earn +3 materials every 3 minutes. You do not '''have to be logged in to earn resources. Naturally, when you reach your maximum material count, you will stop earning resources every 3 minutes. '''Maximum Material Count There is a certain amount of materials you can gather before you can't gather anymore. The amount of materials you can keep changes depending on your level. The equation used to determine how much resources you can hold is: :Maximum Material Count = 4000 + 200 x (Player Level) You can apparently exceed your maximum material count when you earn materials from finishing tasks, whether or not this is a glitch or not is uncertain. You can also see how much materials you can gather in your Profile/Battle Record. Current Menu Selection On the side of the screen, you will find a parallel panel with the title of your current menu selection. This does nothing ''except ''if you're on the Inner Citadel screen. If you click on the current menu selection panel, it will minimize/collapse the user interface, giving you full viewing pleasure of your current on screen Sword and Background! Mail (Labeled with Ⓐ in the user interface image.) You will occasionally receive system mail for various things from which you may sometimes also obtain items. Sometimes it might be from the developers, sending you as gift as a pardon for something loss during the game due to a bug. You will also receive mail if you go over the limit of an item you can carry. For example, you can only carry up to 50 Swords. If you at that limit and were to find another sword during battle in the Front Lines, that Sword would be sent to your mail box for you to collect when you have room. Just be careful though! Mail containing items will be time sensitive and you usually have at least a month to collect them before they disappear! Sound Settings (Labeled with Ⓑ in the user interface image.) Sound settings is available in the upper right corner of the screen will let you change the sound level of your game. The first slider is for the music sound level. The second slider is for the effect sound level. The third slider is for the character voice sound level. The mute all option is in the bottom right, click it once to turn all the sounds off or on. The auto talk option is for if you don't want your Swords to not talk when you don't instigate it. For example, if you go idle while on the the Citadel screen, your on-screen Sword will occasionally speak. This option will disables that. Category:How to Play Category:Basics